Ikuto's Dream
by IssaVaugn
Summary: After nearly two months since he first met her, Ikuto cannot get his mind, or his erection to stop thinking of Hinamori Amu. How will be solve his little sexual dilemma? Three-shot with lemon.
1. Ikuto's Dilemma

Issa: Hey guys, it's Issa here. This is my first story that is going to have a lemon in it, with one of my fav couples form Shugo Chara. Any feedback on the story at all will be appreciated!

Yoru: Issa-chan would also like to note that she doesn't own Shugo Chara...

Issa: Exactly. Why would I be writing the if I did?

Yoru: And please review after you read-Nya!

Ikuto awoke at exactly 3:07 am from an extremely horny, wet dream that left him throbbing in need of extreme release; in a virtually empty dorm room,save his chara.  
Two months since his first encounter, and it was always the same dream. The same large eyes and soft young skin.  
The same dream that left him wishing every time it was real, that he had been milked dry and not left about to burst wit seed from his swollen manhood.  
Why her?  
What was so special about her? Ikuto was in high school for God's sake. He had practically the entire female student body drooling after his sexy self, and he knew it. Girls had literally thrown themselves on him in an attempt to have their way with him. Every type of girl he knew was after him; the muscle-y athletic ones, the emo-fringe kids, the unattractive ones, the nerdy ones, heck, even the innocent shy ones that reminded him so much of...  
Amu. There, he admitted it. There was no way to deny it, he was obsessed with her. Filled with lust for her. He knew he loved her.  
But why?  
The more he thought about it, the more complicated it became. There was no one reason he loved Hinamori Amu. He just did.  
Was it her carefully guarded innocence? Her childish charm? The way she seemed to shed attitudes like a chameleon; one moment, aloof, the next sympathetic, to down right carefree?  
It was all of that, and more.  
He loved her backbone and her fire. He loved that even though he stood for Easter, worked as their slave, she refused to give up and let him win. She also refused to let his job define who he was. She looked past that and saw, not what everyone else in the company saw(a robot programmed to work mindlessly to death) but a young man, reduced to almost nothing to save everyone he loved.  
As he shifted in bed, Ikuto's mind was brought back into focus. Damn, he thought. Usually if he ignored it, the hard-on went away by now. As he turned yet again to get more comfy in his bed, he sat upright, gasping, as the silk sheets rubbed against his member. There is no doubt about it, he thought. This isn't going to go away on its own. Try as he might though, he couldn't bring himself to take care of the problem, only putting himself through more and more pleasuring torture.  
He could take care of it now, he figured, but it would continue to come back night after night when he dreamed. No, he had to take care of the problem at the root, he decided. If he jacked off in front of Amu, he could get rid of his crazy fantasy and go on dreaming more about women his age.  
It was a crazy thought but it just might work. The more and more he pondered on it, the more and more his sex- hazed mind figured it was the only solution.  
Slowly, he pulled off the covers.  
It wouldn't hurt right? Just climb up on her balcony, watch her sleep, masturbate, and go home. No big deal no chance of being caught, and his 'lower region' problem would be cured.  
He slid out of bed, noiselessly, like the cat that his chara was born of, and searched for his boxers where he had tossed them earlier on the floor. His room was neat except for the undergarment, which he quickly found and pulled on as he made his way to his dresser. He once actually had a classmate of his ask if he was gay. The neatness of his room, his skin-tight pants? Ikuto had laughed it off. His room was clean, but the reason behind it was valid. It was one of the only things that was truly his. Easter controlled the rest of his life, so Ikuto put order into what little he could control on his own. His pants, well, that was a while different story. Besides being so similar to the ones of his Character change outfit with his chara, they were extremely comfortable, and, well, convenient. They hid all of his boners throughout the day, which frankly happened quite often (as with most horny young males).  
Ikuto reached his dresser and pulled a short sleeve fitted black t-shirt from a drawer, sliding it over his toned abs and well muscled arms. In the drawer below that, he pulled out his favorite pair of pants, perfect for the occasion at hand, could he get them on and zip them up. He slid them over his legs and up to his waist before he felt his knees go weak. The simple friction of positioning his erection so that he could zip of the crotch of his pants left him seeing stars. Each movement after that, the pressure of it all made him have to remember how to breathe. But he could deal, until he made it to his destination.  
Turning, he made it across the room and to the door. Placing his hand in the knob, he twisted.  
"Ikuto-nya? Where are you going?"  
Ikuto turned to see his own sleepy eyed kitten chara rising from its egg in the basket on his dresser.  
"Out," he said simply. Hoping to avoid any further conversations and questionings.  
Yoru seemed to awaken instantly. "Out?" he repeated. "Easter has more dirty work for us to do -nya?"  
Ikuto grimaced. "Not exactly... Its more of a personal business." he hoped his brashness didn't offend the little cat, but his situation was getting desperate. His need to relieve himself grew with each standing, clothed breath he took. He now didn't know whether he could last to Amu's house or not.  
Luckily Yoru was still tired from an Easter escapade led the night before. Without a question or second glance, he turned and sleepily floated back to his egg. "then don't bother me 'till tomorrow," he said, the two halves of the egg closing down around him with a click to settle back in the basket.  
Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief and turned the knob, locking the door behind him. Not but a few seconds later, he was out on the street, winding through alleyways and balancing fences, making his way to Amu as fast as physically possible. About halfway there, his body began to act. Sweat dripped down his face as he felt the first drops of shiny pre-cum coat his head... Not much longer, hold out just a little longer, came his garbled thoughts. He turned two more streets and almost sighed in relief as he saw Amu's house up ahead. Gently, using his strength and balance from Yoru, he jumped up onto Amu's balcony, almost having an orgasm right there when his balls lightly scraped the railing on the way over.  
Regaining breath as he straightened out, he again almost came right then and there at the sight he saw through the glass sliding door.  
Geez, thought. I knew teenage girls were almost as horny as boys, but this is almost ridiculous. Of course, it was the kind of ridiculous that happened to be very sexy and orgasmic. Looking through the window, he saw Amu, sheets bunched up around her wearing only a silk camisole, a pair of boy shorts, and by the looks of it, a thong. The clothing- or lack of it- wasn't what made Ikuto even harder (if that was possible at all.) What made his 10.1 inches of length and 6.3 inch circumference stand at attention in full glory was the position the sleeping Amu was in. Clearly dreaming, her face strawberry pink hair mussed and sweaty, she was currently humping the dear life out of a pillow, grinding on it like there was no tomorrow.  
Yes, THAT was what sent Ikuto over the edge.

Issa: Hope you liked it. It's going to end up being a three- shot, with a lemon in either the next or last chapter...

Yoru: There had better be, for your's and Ikuto's sake... (-.-)

Issa: I promise, I just need help/suggestions on the lemon,

Yoru: Which means- Nya...

Issa & Yoru: REVIEW!

Issa: And thanks again! Bye!


	2. Sleeping Strawberry

_I'm the worst ever. I know. I'm sooooo sorry! Looking back, I was all like, Im gonna upload a story everyday. But as soon as I got this account, school decides, hey, let's kill Issa-chan with school work. I have officially busted my ass. Who know high school could be this hard? Again, sorry. I have turned into the kind of author everyone hates, myself included! Hope this chappie makes up for it though. And seriously, review. I need help. If the lemon in the last chapter is going to be any good, I need people who know what they are talking about to tell me how the ,dirty deed' feels... Cuz I'm a prude...Not innocent, but still havent done IT yet. But I want the story to be good. And it can only be good with your help! Thanks!_

_oh, and disclaimer crap and all- I don't own it. If I did, maybe this would happen in the manga... *evil laugh*_

Amu knew this was too good to be real. Her prince, her knight in shining armor... her king stood before her in all of his splendor, naked except for a small pair of white briefs. Normally, Amu would have laughed at the childish tighty-whitys on Tadese, but the fact that they were on him... lets just say she was sold out on the idea. They were alone in her room, and somehow Amu knew shew as home alone; they could do whatever they wanted now. Her dream self was fully clothed, which meant she had undressed Tadese! Now that she thought about it, she did remember slowly sliding her hands up his back, across his shoulder and finally ripping off his tight black shirt; running her nails lightly down his stomach... Amu gasped as Tadese stepped forward, pushing her up against the bed until she lay down, him on all fours on top of her. She almost gasped again when she felt something hard brush her thigh as Tadese shifted his weight and began to slowly lower himself onto Amu, grind upward, kiss her collarbone, then again just under her lips, and push himself back up again. Over and over, each time more and more of their body contacting. Amu bit her lip to stop moaning. Yes, that was definitely an erection going on down there. That thought only made her blush, she was a virgin after all- it wasn't her fault if she couldn't help but be fascinated... Amu closed her eyes and felt a breeze run across her flushed cheeks. Hmm, she thought. I must have left my glass sliding door open. Tadese's warm hands gripped her back, bringing her focus to what was happening in her dream. Slowly, his hands began to slide the camisole straps down her shoulders. But no, they weren't his hands. They were larger than Tadese's hands. Stronger, warmer, calloused, long fingers, yet gently they roamed down her stomach, trailing lightly and giving her shivers. They stopped at the waist band of her shorts, playing with the drawstring. Tadese's legs gripped Amu tighter, his flat, hard stomach sliding against her clothed one as his crotch grinded on hers. But no, it wasn't Tadese's body either. The figure was too tall, too thin and muscle-y. She opened her eyes, staring into an intense face that had eyes only for her, a curtain of dark silky hair falling down around his face like a fallen angel...

Ikuto slid open the door, never taking his eyes off of Amu's grinding figure. Not for the first time he was glad she always forgot to lock her door. And that her parents were out of town. And that they'd taken the loud, annoying younger girl with them. _Yes_, Ikuto thought, making his way to the bed, this _was his lucky night indeed._ Now to finish what he came for... Amu had rolled over, the pillow strewn on top of her, moaning and rubbing herself with one hand the other gripping the pillow tightly. She kept muttering, "Yes. Oh yes!" over and over again, and Ikuto couldn't help but wonder who exactly was in Amu's dream. He closed the balcony door halfway and turned back, only to find Amu standing in front of him. _Shit_, he thought. There was no way Amu would ever look at him again. Not since she just saw him in her room in the middle of the night all alone... Amu floated up to him, grinding herself on his leg, just shy of his bursting dick. _Damn her being short,_ he thought. Then he realized what was happening. Amu was still dreaming. She slowly slid her small hands up his back, lightly trailing his spine and branched her fingers out along his shoulders. In one swift motion, she pulled off his shirt, leaving his chest exposed and his knees weak. She paused only a moment to throw the shirt over her shoulder before skimming her fingers lightly down his abs and hooked her fingers in his front two belt loops, pulling him closer. As he stumbled forward, amazed by this young, innocent, charming, addictive and once innocent girl in front of him, Amu bit the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Her eye contact made it very hard to believe she was asleep but Ikuto couldn't possibly imagine what it would mean if she wasn't... his erection, free of the tight pants made a huge tent in his slightly less form fitting boxers. Ikuto was suddenly aware if how wet he was, pre-cum had now soaked his boxers, leaving the front of them, along with the inside of his jeans stained in the clear fluid. Amu slowly bent down, sliding his pants off, him stepping out of the legs one at a time numbly. Dropping his pants on the ground, Amu turned back to him. Overcome by a primal instinct deep within him, Ikuto prowled forward, pushing Amu up and back onto the bed crawling down on top of her. She strained to meet him, to feel the contact, but her pinned her wrists down, then lowered himself onto of her, rubbing his pre-cum soaked boxers against her silk camisole and kissed her collarbone, then nibbled her bottom lip, with a slight kiss just below her perfect mouth. Raising himself back up – he wanted, no needed to drag this feeling out- he did it again, slowly at first the picking up speed. Amu bit her lip, and Ikuto heard a mumbling groan deep in her chest. Fiercely, he gripped her back, wrapping her up in his arms tightly, her legs wrapping around his torso. Ikuto couldn't help himself, his hands seemed to slide up to Amu's shoulders, slipping down the straps of her top without his consent. When they had finished that, they danced down to the waistband of her shorts, stopping with the drawstring in his fingers.  
He needed to wake her up. She should be awake when he had his way with her- and yes, he was going to have his way with her. She had taken him too far past the edge for him to be satisfied with a wank. The pressure in his balls made him want to pass out in pure ecstasy, it seemed physically impossible to have been holding on as long as he did. His gut clenched, it was now or never. He groped his way back up to her shoulders, ready to gently shake her awake. Amu moaned and opened her eyes. The sex hazed irises seemed to see him, really see him. She was awake, Ikuto was %100 sure of that. He stiffened, not knowing what to do. Amu made up his mind for him. "Ikuto," she moaned, delight and innocence written across her features. "It was you. I knew it all along."  
Ikuto moaned as well at hearing his name roll off her tongue. It was a low and guttural sound, like a lion roar. Amu pressed her lips to his, put her hands over his and pushed down her shorts, shimmying out of them and tossing them in the dark. Ikuto caught flashes of her incredibly tight, firm ass cheeks hanging out from the thong strap. She slid seductively up his thighs towards the swollen appendage below his stomach. Lightly she scratched his balls through his wet, clingy boxers, her other hand tracing his v-cut down to his boxer's elastic band and back up again. His hands skimmed up and down her sides under her top.  
Ikuto couldn't believe it, Amu was willingly pleasuring him. Mutually giving into their sexual desires to be together. They would make love together, no doubt about it. Hot, dirty, sexy love.

"Ikuto?" he heard. "I'm ready."

_Yaay! So proud of this work you guys, seriously. It has become my metaphysical baby. Be sure to review, check out my other works, and even suggest your stories to read, believe me, I will return the favor... :) tysm!_

_love you all! -IssaVaugh (Issa-chan). 3_


End file.
